Henrietta Biggle/Quotes
This page lists all notable quotes voiced out by Henrietta Biggle in South Park: The Stick of Truth and South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Overview Henrietta's quotes heavily revolve around her gothic persona; she often talks about death and hailing Satan. She constantly refer to those who do not share her cynical views as 'conformists'. However, this classification has one exception, and that is Bradley Biggle, AKA Mintberry Crunch, she views him as a immature kid rather than a person that "conforms". In South Park: The Stick of Truth, Henrietta does not have many quotes as she only has a NPC role throughout the game. In South Park: The Fractured But Whole however, Henrietta has a large number of quotes due to being introduced as a playable character. Even though Henrietta can only be unlocked as a playable character in the DLC sidequest From Dusk till Casa Bonita, she does have some exclusive quotes with the other superheroes besides with Mysterion and The Coon after she is recruited into the team by the New Kid. After she is recruited, she also has some exclusive quotes based around the events of the main storyline since Henrietta can be used in all previous and future save files. South Park: The Stick of Truth * "Yeah, he's ALMOST a goth." * "Nice." * "Yeah, that was pretty good." * "Look over here! This desk has writing on it! South Park: The Fractured But Whole Field/Story * Talked to ** "Get outa here!" ** "Shouldn't you be out trying to fit in with the rest of the insecure, poseur douche-spawn." ** "Go post somewhere that's not here, jerk." ** "Nobody understands us. And they won't understand until it is far too late." * Turning down a selfie ** "Go away!" * Turning down a selfie, From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "Ooh, a selfie? Uh, no." * Taking a selfie with the New Kid ** "This is so embarrassing." * Taking a selfie with the New Kid, From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "Are you serious?" * After selfie ** "That's very goth." * After selfie, From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "There. That was enough for one lifetime." * Dialogue ** Frikle: "I could non-conform with you guys all day." Henrietta: "Are we really doing this again?" Pete Thelman: "Ooh, harsh." * Dialogue, From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** Henrietta: "You ever look around a restaurant and imagine who is the most dead inside?" Mysterion: "My family can't really afford to go to restaurants." Henrietta: "Oh, that's kinda goth." * During From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "Do I look like I want to talk right now?" ** "You can with my corpse when I'm dead." ** "Eat your non-threatening ethnic food and shut the fuck up, mom!" ** "For the last time, I'm not a fucking Vamp Kid." ** "What's the difference?! Look at us! ...I'm smoking a cigarette." ** "Whatever. But I'm not wearing one of those costumes." ** "Maybe after this place, we can clean South Park of all conformists." ** "The secret ingredient in the sopaipillas is shame." ** "That conformist gorilla sure got what was coming to him." ** "THAT'S Corey Haim?" ** "Corey Haim totally just kidnapped your sister." ** "If the impact doesn't kill you, you'll probably drown to death." ** "Don't look at ME!" ** "You know if you were goth, you wouldn't care about having friends." ** "It's easy..." Battle * Selected ** "Ugh, lame." ** "Tragic." ** "Oh, great." * Battle start ** "Life is pain. Let me show you." ** "Abandon all hope." * Battle start, versus Rednecks, Touch the Sky ** "Religious conflict leading to violence? That never happens." * Battle start, versus City Ninjas ** "Couldn't even find your own warrior identity, huh." * Battle start, versus Crab People ** "Crab People, seriously?" * Battle start, versus Many-Assed Cats, The Many Asses of Dr. Mephesto ** "It had to be cats." * Battle start, versus Vampires ** "You know that nightmare you have about Hot Topic burning down? I'm way worse." ** "I'm like Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but not a preppy conformist bitch." * Turn start ** "Let's go, poseurs." ** "It's not my fault that I hate all of you." ** "I feel like something tragic is about to happen." ** "Time to die, poseurs." ** "It's the stroke of midnight somewhere." ** "Are we really doing this again?" ** "I serve a higher power." ** "Get ready for this, dorks." ** "Thoughts and Satanic prayers." ** "I can't right now." ** "It's MY turn to express myself." * Turn start, versus Buca de Faggoncini Cooks ** "Sorry to interrupt your ritualized slop production." ** "You feel good about making bland cuisine for overweight suburban families?" * Turn start, versus Bums ** "Kiss your last three teeth goodbye." * Turn start, versus Chaos Kids ** "You little conformists feel good about yourselves?" * Turn start, versus Crab People ** "This is why I don't leave the house." ** "I can't believe I left my room to fight crab people." * Turn start, versus Crooked Cops ** "I'm not gonna follow your "laws."" * Turn start, versus City Ninjas ** "Let me show you some real shadow arts." * Turn start, versus Freedom Pals ** "It's great that you all hate each other now." ** "Fuck superhero franchises. I'm just here for the Nihilism." ** "I don't know why we're fighting and I don't care." ** "This just shows that hate and pain are real emotions, unlike friendship." * Turn start, versus General Disarray ** "General Disaster or whatever needs to die already." ** "Will somebody please kill that fucking ginger already?" ** "Would someone murder the ginger already?" * Turn start, versus Jared Fogle ** "I got a rebranding idea: Kill yourself." * Turn start, versus Mike Makowski, From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "Wow, this room is gigantic." * Turn start, versus Mutant Human Kite 2, The Many Asses of Dr. Mephesto ** "I... kinda feel bad for him...?" * Turn start, versus Mutant Sixth Graders, The Many Asses of Dr. Mephesto ** "This is basically what I expect middle school will be like." * Turn start, versus Chaos Minions, The Hundred Hands of Chaos ** "Where's Butters' dad when you need him?" * Turn start, versus Raisins Girls ** "Bad news, whores. It's my turn." ** "Time to melt some Barbie Doll plastic." * Turn start, versus Red Wine Drunk Randy ** "Yeah, my dad's an asshole too." ** "The first step is admitting you are a problem." * Turn start, versus Sixth Graders ** "Enjoy your final moments." * Turn start, versus Rednecks ** "I don't take kindly to the patriarchy." ** "Satan says "hello."" * Turn start, versus Rednecks, Touch the Sky ** "God is super dead." * Turn start, versus Stephen Stotch ** "Can we beat up my dad next?" * Turn start, versus Woodland Critters, Farts of Future Past ** "Sorry, but Satan's on my side." * New Kid turn start ** "Let me guess, you're going to fart." ** "Don't try too hard, Butthole." ** "There's a dark magic inside of you." ** "Oh, here we go." ** "This should be entertaining." * Idle ** "Uh, can we get moving on purging these conformists, please?" ** "We doing this or what?" * Ally idle ** "Did I remember to blow out the candles at home?" ** "I have like, stuff to do, you know." * Self or ally idle ** "I need a smoke break." ** "I am so fucking bored." ** "I'm literally going to kill myself if someone doesn't do something." ** "It gives me hope that every second we are close to death." ** "Let's quit doing this and go to a cemetery." ** "When this is done I'm gonna go home and slam my bedroom door so hard." ** "Whatever THIS is we're doing right now, it's conformist bullshit." ** "Drowning in a sea of conformity, I gasp for air. Happiness dies. I am utterly and completely...bored." * Self or ally idle, The Hundred Hands of Chaos ** "Can we all agree Butters has too much disposable income?" * Self or ally idle, The Thin White Line ** "Pretty sure I'm gonna fixed institutionalized racism on my next turn." * After using Cigarette Burn ** "Yeah, smoking is really bad for you." ** "You look better without eyebrows." ** "Maybe you shouldn't be so flammable." ** "Nasty habit, huh?" ** "I'm not nearly as friendly as I look." ** "If you think this is just a phase I'm going through, you're wrong." ** "Hurts, huh?" * After using Cigarette Burn on Red Wine Drunk Randy ** "Step one of your 12-step program: Burn." * After defeating Sixth Grader with Cigarette Burn ** "I feel like I did a good deed." * After defeating Woodland Critter with Cigarette Burn ** "Who's got Satan's favor now?" * After using Cigarette Burn on Many-Assed Cat ** "God, It smells like burning ass hair." * After using Cigarette Burn on Morgan Freeman ** "That's for being such a beloved pop-culture icon." * After using Cigarette Burn on Raisins Girl ** "All that Lycra and nylon burns up real nice." ** "Let's see what you look like with all that makeup melted off." * After using Cigarette Burn on Vampire ** "Begone, servant of dorkiness!" ** "How's that for "expressing myself."" ** "One step closer to being rid of these losers." * After using Cigarette Burn and Black Mass ** "Did you expect me to read you a poem?" * Using Satanic Seal ** "Hail Satan." ** "Praise Satan." * After using Satanic Seal on self ** "This is how I pamper myself." ** "Ooh, that tickled." * After using Satanic Seal on ally ** "Here's a gift... Some strings attached." ** "Sacrifice a small animal in my name later." ** "Don't say I never gave you anything." * After using Satanic Seal on self or ally ** "Now you're screwed." * After using Baleful Blessing on self ** "If you want a curse done right, apply it to yourself." ** "There we go." ** "Behold my magic." ** "I am pleased." ** "Excellent." * After using Baleful Blessing on ally ** "Go forth and kill." ** "Happy life sucking." ** "You're actually dangerous now." ** "Satan loves you." ** "You're welcome." * Using Black Mass ** "Welcome to Hell." ** "You wanna know real pain?" * Using Black Mass against Chaos Kids ** "Here's some real chaos." * After using Black Mass ** "And that's what it's like not to have a soul anymore." ** "Satan's greetings." ** "It's good to have friends in dark places." ** "Now everyone feels dead inside. Because they are." * After ally attacking ** "They'll feel that in their next life." ** "Violence may not cure conformity...but we have to be sure." ** "That came from a dark place." ** "Totally brutal. And deserved." ** "I hope you made them regret their life decisions." ** "God, you're really into this." * After ally attacking Vampire ** "Vamp Kids deserve what comes to them." ** "Maybe you can trim out their stupid highlights." ** "Brood on that, loser." * After Call Girl using Selfie-Stick Strike ** "That's the only acceptable use for a selfie-stick." ** "I knew selfie-sticks caused brain damage." * After Call Girl using Phone Destroyer ** "Not bad for a conformist cheerleader." ** "Wow, nice corporate tie-in." ** "I knew moving away from flip phones was a mistake." * After Call Girl using Phone Destroyer and Flash Mob ** "You're my kind of bitch." * After Call Girl using Blocked ** "Don't ever try that on me." ** "Social media is cancer." ** "Hey, I don't like my picture taken either." * After Call Girl using Flash Mob ** "Talk about fucking conformists." ** "What the fuck is wrong with those people?" * After Captain Diabetes using Coma Combo ** "You knocked the wind out of their souls." ** "Conformity is its own kind of coma." * After Captain Diabetes using Sugar Rush ** "Captain ending up with a shield after that is such a "fuck you."" * After Captain Diabetes using Insulin Shock ** "Underestimate Diabetes at your peril." ** "You might care about your life less than I do, Captain." * After The Coon attacking ** "Society really did a number on you, Coon." ** "The furries will kill us all." ** "When narcissists attack." ** "I'm sensing some rage." ** "The enemy of my enemy... is a conformist raccoon." ** "That's not something a sociopath would do at all." ** "Way to spread your misery." * After The Coon using Prime-Time Coon ** "So your ultimate move is selling out?" ** "Sorry, I don't consume mass media." * After Fastpass attacking ** "Took long enough." ** "Did Fastpass go? I stopped caring." * After Human Kite using Laser Burn ** "Enjoy your new kite phobia, conformists." ** "They say the eyes are the gateway to the empty soul." * After Human Kite using Laser Burn and Wrath of Kite ** "You remind me of my brother. That's not a compliment." * Targeted by Jetstream ** "Ugh, you messed up my hair." * After Mosquito attacking ** "You know a bat can eat a thousand mosquitoes each night." ** "I love seeing people in misery." ** "Nobody needed or wanted to see that." * After Mosquito using Bug Bite Barrage ** "Keep that gross nose away from me." ** "You're one Hot Topic purchase away from being a Vamp Kid." * After Mosquito using Bug Bite Barrage or Skeeter Swarm ** "You're such a nihilist, Mosquito." ** "You suck all the hope from the world." * After Mosquito using Zika Rush ** "Mmmm, pestilent." * After Mosquito using Pandemic Pestilence ** "Some things are best kept bottled up." ** "I'd love to show that trick to my mom sometime, that bitch." * After Mysterion using Demonic Fury ** "That looked like self-defense to me." * After Mysterion using Dread Rush ** "I think I need to learn how to do that." * After Mysterion using Dark Whisper ** "I think you're actually scaring me." ** "Such a sweet nothing." * After New Kid attacking ** "That's right, New Kid. Channel your rage." ** "You're a kid after my own black heart." ** "I like the way you lash out." * Targeted by Unground, The Chaos Gambit ** "You mean I can participate again? Hooray." ** "Woohoo." ** "Yay." * After New Kid using Elemental Onslaught ** "Nice weather powers, conformist." * Targeted by Dire Shroud ** "Cool. Can I just stay this way?" * After New Kid using Ghastly Grasp ** "I wish I was in the ground with them." ** "See how great the undead are?" ** "That's hardcore goth." * After Professor Chaos using Chaos Blast ** "Not a lot of imagination going into that one." * After Professor Chaos using Confuse-O-Tron ** "That's some pandemonium, I guess." ** "I'm not even going to ask about the logistics behind that." ** "Shock therapy? Tried it." ** "It seems like the standards for villains aren't that high anymore." * Professor Chaos using Hired Hands ** "What a rewarding cultural exchange we're having." ** "Those minions better get smoke breaks. It's the law." ** "Seize the means of production, laborer. Kill the bourgeoisie." * After Professor Chaos using Hammer of Chaos ** "Where'd that other guy come from?" * After Super Craig using Mega Fist Punch ** "That's what happens when you make lame life choices." ** "Get some bounce on that one." ** "That knocked some senselessness into them." ** "Their face conformed to your fist." * After Super Craig using Shining Hate Finger ** "I love that you hate, Super Craig." ** "Your cynicism is inspiring." ** "I respect your indifference." * After Super Craig using Omega Crash Extra ** "Dumb stuff, comin' through!" ** "Ooh, blunt trauma." ** "You know when people say "use your head", they don't mean literally." * After Toolshed attacking ** "Power tools are SUPER not Goth." * After Toolshed using Spiral Power ** "Thank goodness for daddy's tools." ** "Sure, why not." * After Toolshed using Full Bore ** "You really hammered them. Nailed them. Whatever." * After Tupperware using Tupper Tornado ** "You're like a human fidget spinner." ** "A fresh serving of misery." ** "Congratulations on trying so hard." ** "I want to hurl just by watching you." * After Tupperware using Hot Swap ** "Not too bad for a preppy poseur." * Targeted by Hot Swap ** "I like it better here anyway." ** "Sure, don't bother asking what I want." ** "Ugh, I was fine where I was." * After Wonder Tweek using Supreme Lightning ** "Smell that? Burning flesh." ** "I love thunderstorms." ** "The weather sucks as usual." * After Wonder Tweek using Supreme Lightning or Icicle Strike ** "Wow, Tweek, you're a bitch." * After Wonder Tweek using Icicle Strike ** "Trapped in a frigid embrace." ** "That's a good way to lose some toes." * Targeted by Soothing Shower ** "Grey clouds hide the sun. Rain falls as my soul cries out. Dark clouds forever." * Enemy defeated ** "That's one down. All the rest of them to go." ** "You're going to a better place: Hell." ** "Congratulations, you're dead." ** "Enjoy your death." ** "Maggots will be crawling out of your face in no time." ** "One less conformist in the world." ** "I hear the valley of the shadow of death is lovely this time of year." ** "Even the way they die is lame." * Crooked Cop defeated ** "If you kill the authority figures, then there's no problem." * Vampire defeated ** "Guess you're not so immortal after all." ** "Enjoy your coffin." ** "Take that, Twilight." * Using healing item on ally ** "You're lucky I'm so nice." * Healed ** "You healed my body but not my soul." ** "Oh, that's good." ** "I guess I have to say thanks." ** "While you're at it, do you have any cigarettes?" * Protected ** "Come at me." ** "Wow, I'm even more impervious than usual." * Revived ** "Ugh, I prefer being dead." ** "I thought I signed a "Do Not Resuscitate" form." ** "I've never felt so alive." ** "I'd hate to miss all this fun." * Revived or healed by Nature's Gift ** "I hate that hippie shit." ** "Mother Nature is such a bitch." * Shub-Niggurath devouring Crooked Cop white meat ** "Oh, I do NOT want to miss this." ** "I could watch that on repeat forever." * Shub-Niggurath devouring ally white meat ** "Classic "Black Goat of the Woods."" ** "That All-Motherfucker." * Attacked ** "I've written diary entries more painful than that." ** "Whatever." ** "You're not the boss of me." ** "Don't get your conformity herpes all over me." ** "Your lame attacks only grow my power." ** "That make you feel cool?" ** "Ugh, sure, OK." ** "If I wanted more scars I'd make them myself." ** "Uh, OK?" ** "Remind me to rip your beating heart out of your chest for that." ** "FML." ** "I'm already fucked up so this is no big deal." ** "Did society tell you that was a good move?" ** "Ugh. Lame." ** "Oh, great." * Attacked by Crooked Cop ** "Classic police brutality." * Attacked by Raisins Girl ** "I won't let you hurt me." ** "You're dead, bitch." * Targeted by Redneck kicking attack ** "Keep your foot away from me." * Attacked by Sheila Broflovski ** "At least your mom is direct." * Targeted by Ground, The Chaos Gambit ** "Oh no. Don't make me go to my room." ** "Fuck. This." ** "I wish all parents were never born." * Attacked by Vampire ** "You dare attack a true servant of darkness?" * Ally attacked ** "Woe is you." ** "Life is pain." ** "Don't let these poseurs get to you." ** "I'm not the only one who's damaged." ** "As an expert on pain, that looked painful." ** "Quit sucking so hard." ** "Did you get a cool scar at least?" ** "Put some duct tape on that wound. You'll be fine." ** "Uh, are you going to do anything about your friend getting hurt?" ** "Don't worry, Satan will have his revenge." ** "Maybe don't let them do that." ** "That's nothing compared to the hell my mother puts me through." ** "That didn't look very painful." * The Coon attacked ** "Better the Coon than, well, anyone, really." * Human Kite attacked ** "That's what you get for being so fucking colorful." * Call Girl attacked ** "Where are your social media friends now?" ** "I suppose I got your back, girl." * Mosquito attacked ** "Honestly, I kind of want to swat you, too." ** "Chug some blood. You'll be fine." * New Kid attacked ** "Look, the New Kid's going through more trauma." ** "Turn your heart into pitiless revenge, New Kid." ** "Turn your pain into revenge, New Kid." * New Kid attacked by Vampire ** "You're better than these dorks, New Kid." * Professor Chaos attacked ** "Hey, that kid gets enough abuse at home." * Super Craig attacked ** "Some Super Craig you are." ** "Maybe absorb the blows with your thick skull." * Wonder Tweek attacked ** "Oh no, not Wonder Twerk." ** "Quit bashing the boy toy." * Ally defeated ** "Darn, I was just learning to tolerate you." ** "Death comes on super-lame wings." ** "Knocked out by a poseur, huh? I'd die of embarrassment." ** "Good thing I'm already dressed for a funeral." ** "And that's why you should never get close to anyone." ** "And yet I feel nothing." ** "I'll be sure to pose dramatically next to your tombstone." ** "That looked painful." ** "Ooh, bring me back a souvenir from the great beyond." ** "Lucky." * Mysterion defeated ** "Mysterion's such a tease." * Call Girl defeated ** "On the bright side, I'm already dressed for Call Girl's funeral." ** "I'll post a time-lapse of her rotting body on Coonstagram. She would've wanted that." * Bleeding ** "Does anyone have a black band-aid?" ** "Severe bleeding sure brings out my ghostly pallor." * Burning ** "This is better than shopping with Mom." ** "Ugh, is my skin getting tan?" ** "I'm still burning. As if anyone cares." * Mosquito Charmed by Raisins Girls ** "Bash Clyde and we'll break that harpy's spell." ** "Show Clyde some tough love. It's the only way." * Chilled ** "It's fine. My heart is even colder." * Confused ** "Maybe I AM confused." * Enemy Defense Down ** "God, you made them even lamer." ** "Brood on that, loser." * Enemy Enraged ** "Fucking drama queens." * Grossed Out ** "Ugh, whatever." ** "I just feel more empty inside." * Grossed Out and Slowed ** "I feel even worse than usual." * Lifesteal ** "Sweet life-stealing nectar." * Shocked ** "It's just nice to feel something." ** "Ugh, this is the worst." * Victory ** "Finally... Silence" ** "I am content." ** "Anybody hugs me and I shiv them." ** "And now the world is slightly less lame." ** "I would laugh but why start now?" ** "I guess that was pretty cool." * Victory against Rednecks ** "I feel like we made the world a better place." * Victory against Chaos Kids ** "Like lemmings, conformists march towards death together." * Victory against Raisins Girls ** "Later, bitches." * Victory against Sixth Graders ** "They ALL deserved it." * Victory against Vamp Kids, From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "That was satisfactory." * Dialogue ** With The Coon, after using Cigarette Burn *** The Coon: "Nice one, dragon lady." Henrietta: "Thanks, rat-boy." The Coon: "I'M A COON!" ** With The Coon, Vamp Kids defeated, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** Henrietta: "That was satisfactory." The Coon: "Jeez, will you lighten up?" Henrietta: "No." ** With The Coon, Chiquita the Gorilla defeated, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** The Coon: "Suck it, Chiquita! There's a new silverback in town." Henrietta: "I thought you were a stupid raccoon." The Coon: "I thought you were a stupid bitch." ** With The Coon, turn start versus Mike Makowski, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** Henrietta: "Wow this room is gigantic." The Coon: "Pretty poor use of space. I'll mention it on the comment card." ** With The Coon, ally other than The Coon attacked *** Henrietta: "Uh, are you going to do anything about your friend getting hurt?" The Coon: "Nah." ** With The Coon, The Coon attacked *** Henrietta: "Coon's hit. Nobody cares." The Coon: "Oh yeah, like anyone cares about a fat goth bitch." Henrietta: "At least I've accepted it." *** Henrietta: "Poor feral cat." The Coon: "I'm the Coon, bitch!" *** Henrietta: "Oh good, you're still alive." The Coon: "Don't sound so thrilled. Jesus." ** With The Coon, turn start, To Catch a Coon *** The Coon: "Dammit, I didn't kidnap ButtLord's parents!" Henrietta: "This is such obvious bullshit." / "Lying's easy when your soul is an empty void." ** With The Coon, The Coon attacked, To Catch a Coon *** The Coon: "I'm just a bystander here!" Henrietta: "Fuck you, fatass." / "Fuck off, "Coon."" ** With Corey Haim, after using Cigarette Burn, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** Corey Haim: "Ooh, smoking is ignorant!" Henrietta: "Shut up, Corey Haim." ** With Fastpass, after Fastpass attacking *** Henrietta: "Did Fastpass go? I stopped caring." Fastpass: "Blink and you missed it!" ** With Human Kite, after Human Kite attacking *** Henrietta: "Nobody. Likes. Kites." Human Kite: "Lots of people do!" ** With Foxy, Foxy attacking, Farts of Future Past *** Foxy: "Woohoo! Praise Satan!" Henrietta: "No, I'm praising Satan!" ** With Master Vampire Adams, after using Satanic Seal, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** Master Vampire: "Hey, c'mon, we're doing a vampire theme. Pentagrams are lame." Henrietta: "Don't even talk to me." ** With Mintberry Crunch, turn start *** Mintberry Crunch: "Get out of the way! It's my fat sister's turn!" Henrietta: "Wow, real mature." ** With Mintberry Crunch, after using Cigarette Burn *** Mintberry Crunch: "Wait until I tell mom I saw you smoking!" / "You're just lucky she didn't sit on you!" Henrietta: "I hate you." ** With Mintberry Crunch, after using Satanic Seal or Baleful Blessing *** Mintberry Crunch: "Hey, maybe pray to Satan for a trim figure and better attitude!" Henrietta: "Don't even talk to me." ** With Mintberry Crunch, after Mintberry Crunch using Mint Launch or Flavor Burst *** Mintberry Crunch: "Look, sister! Even you smell minty fresh now!" Henrietta: "Don't even talk to me." ** With Mintberry Crunch, after Mintberry Crunch using Berry Land *** Mintberry Crunch: "How d'ya like them berries?" Henrietta: "Oh my god, shut up." *** Mintberry Crunch: "That's what you get for not being...Berry nice." Henrietta: "I hate you." ** With Mintberry Crunch, after Mintberry Crunch using Bringing the Crunch *** Mintberry Crunch: "Now that's a satisfying crunch!" Henrietta: "Oh, puke." *** Mintberry Crunch: "Now that's a satisfying crunch, friends!" Henrietta: "God, you're really into yourself." ** With Mitch Conner, turn start, Farts of Future Past *** Mitch Conner: "You're up. Who're you gonna fight, Freedom Pal?" Henrietta: "Uh, I'll kill you both? Super easy call." ** With Morgan Freeman, after using Cigarette Burn *** Morgan Freeman: "This is a no-smoking establishment, kid." Henrietta: "Not anymore." ** With Mysterion, Mysterion turn start, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** Mysterion: "You want darkness? I can do darkness." Henrietta: "Wow, that's pretty goth." ** With Mysterion, after first using Cigarette Burn, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** Mysterion: "Whoa, are you Pyromancer class?" Henrietta: "Try Satanist." ** With Mysterion, after using Satanic Seal *** Mysterion: "You're a mostly good witch, huh?" Henrietta: "Just don't get on my bad side." ** With Mysterion, after using Black Mass *** Mysterion: "Damn, that's hardcore goth." Henrietta: "Obviously." *** Mysterion: "Wow, that's dark." Henrietta: "Yeah, thanks." *** Henrietta: "It's good to have friends in dark places." Mysterion: "I'll say." ** With Mysterion, after Mysterion using Dark Whisper *** Henrietta: "I think you're actually scaring me." Mysterion: "Happy to help." ** With price booth owner, self or ally idle, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** Price booth owner: "Hey, why are you little emo kids all fighting each other?" Henrietta: "Oh, my God!" ** With price booth owner, after using Cigarette Burn against Vampires, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** Price booth owner: "Oh, are you a little Wiccan?" Henrietta: "Satanist, you bigot." ** With Mr. Adams, self or ally idle, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** Mr. Adams: "Wow, call it a hunch but did you guys go to circus camp?" Henrietta: "In my fucking nightmares." ** With Vampire, ally idle, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** Vampire: "I think a virgin strawberry daiquiri is calling my name." Henrietta: "Oh no, that's death." ** With Vampire, after using Cigarette Burn, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** Vampire: "Extinguish thine poisonous torch, witch!" Henrietta: "Why, because conformist news told you to? Typical." *** Vampire: "Aaah, the product in my hair makes me really flammable!" Henrietta: "I know." ** With Vampire, Vampire burning, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** Vampire: "Whoa, extra!" Henrietta: "Oh my god. Please stop talking." ** With Vampire Blocker, Vampire Blocker turn start, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** Vampire Blocker: "Your kind is not welcome here." Henrietta: "How inclusive of you." *** Vampire Blocker: "If you're not with us, you're against us." Henrietta: "Uh, duh?" *** Vampire Blocker: "Without the night, we'd never see the stars." Henrietta: "Oh, puke." ** With Vampire Blocker, Vampire Blocker Burning, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** Vampire Blocker: "No! Vampires hate fire... right?" Henrietta: "You don't even know?! Christ." ** With Vampire Blocker, Vampire Blocker Chilled, From Dusk till Casa Bonita *** Vampire Blocker: "Aren't vampires immune to this?!" Henrietta: "Not in this canon." *'Unsorted' **''Mitch Conner'': "Mess with the Coon, you get Mitch Conner!" Mitch Conner: "Yeah, a fake one, maybe!" Henrietta: "You guys are so fucking dumb." Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Characters voiced by Mona Marshall Category:Lists Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:South Park: The Stick of Truth